Uzumaki Clan
Uzumaki 'Description~' 'History~' 'Restrictions~' * None * '' ''* '' ''* '' ''* '' ''* '' ''* '' ''* '' 'Rituals~' None '''Ritual Jutsus~' None 'Traits~' The Uzumaki clan have a repour of being gifted with unique talents, strengths and hidden abilities. For the most part very few ever see the true nature of these abilities as they are primarily internal differences that set them apart from the general Shinobi world. Trait Name: '''Uzumaki Blood '''Requirement: Uzumaki Description: The very essence that has given definition to the Uzumaki is that of there blood decendency from there very first founding who's mere existence is simply looked at now in modern day to be nothing more then folk tail. However many of the Uzumaki themselves have access to an innate set of trates and there blood alone reinforces them with special benifets that very few ninja ever realise or even see. Effect: 'This trait is what generally determines an Uzumaki to be an Uzumaki. An Uzumaki's blood is the key to there source of innate power and is the prequisit to a lot of additional traits within the clan. In addition to being the key to the Uzumaki's innate ability and traits those with the Uzumaki blood also benifet from advanced physical regeneration that allows them to regenerate 2% of there maximum health every turn during combat. Ontop of this an Uzumaki recovers drastically quicker recovery time from exhausting conflicts allowing them suffer much shorter duration of being incapacitated by an effective 75% '''Cost: '''15TP 'Seals~ It should be noted due to the power of these sealing techniques that all those above B rank require double the amount of Chakra to perform then regular techniques of the same rank. Chakra Draining Seal Rank : '''D '''Power: '''250 '''Description/Effect: '''The user places or lures a person onto a seal that has been engraved upon the ground beneath its target, in wait like a trap that will drain the targets chakra while they stand over it so that the user can use it themself. '''JP: 5 Shikoku Fūin - Finger Engraving Seal Rank: C Power: 1 Description/Effect: The user concentrates chakra into their finger and using the heat from that can apply writing on whatever they want. This allows them to write on the skin of animals, iron plates, or a wide range of things however when doing so requires them to be very delicate with their chakra control. This jutsu causes slight discomfort for a living target and if it is on flesh, it will scar. JP: 10 Fūin Teppeki - Sealed Iron Wall Rank: B Power: '''2000 '''Description/Effect: A seal placed on a gate or construct in order to reinforce its physical defense against attack. The seal summons two statues that are placed on either side of the construct to form a defensive barrier over it. The seal can only be cancelled via brute force over powering its defensive value or through destroying one of the barrier forming statues. JP: 20 Fūinjutsu: Sanhō Fūin - Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal Rank: B Requirement: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Description/Effect: The user along with two shadow clones create a triangle seal around the opponen and trapping the opponent in said triangle upon completion of the seal. After the trapping seal has been formed a tetrahedral form of light creates a barrier around the target triggering a large explosion to erupt from within designed to destroy the target within. Once the seals have been formed and the target trapped this technique cannot be avoided. JP: 20 Soul Detachment Technique Rank: '''B '''Power: '''1500 '''Description/Effect: With the aid of a tag, the user creates a seal which affects a certain area around it removing the soul of the opponents from their bodies. The souls are then sealed within the tag. If someone comes in contact with the tag or removes it from its place of resting, the souls will be released and appear in a short time near the one who touched the tag as a ghost like form and is then able to return to there body. If the power of the technique isn't capable of placing the target into the negative in regards to health then the technique is considered a failure. E.g: using the technique on someone with 1500 health or less will technically 1 shot them into a sealed state. If the technique is used on someone with considerably higher health, 1500+ the technique is assumed to fail and do nothing however upon the completion of this technique against someone who would be effected upon being hit, they are absolutely unable to escape the sealing process regardless of what/who they are. JP: '''20 '''Fūka Hōin - Fire Sealing Method Rank: B/A/S Type: Barrier, Space-Time Manipulation Range: '''Short-range '''Description/Effect: This jutsu allows the user to seal fire into a scroll. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs the required hand seals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal (封). This technique is capable of sealing fire techniques equal to the same rank as the user using the fire sealing method. JP: 20/30/40 Fūinjutsu: Shishi Heikō - Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar Rank: A Power: '''N/A '''Description/Effect: This sealing technique completely blocks the target's chakra with a sealing formula (封印式, fūin-shiki) drawn on the ground or a wall. This is done by closing all the tenketsu of the person caught in the middle. Signifying this is the stylised kanji for "close," or "shut" (閉, hei) drawn in the middle of the sealing formula. To successfully seal the target, one has to get them exactly inside the sealing formula. This requires great accuracy and is very difficult. Various methods can be used to make this easier. For instance, one can prepare a puppet or a ninja tool like the Lion-Headed Kannon with this sealing formula. Once a user has been sealed in this way they will be completely incapable of Chakra control or manipulation of any kind until they leave the confines of the seal. JP: '''30 '''Gofū Kekkai - Five Seals Barrier Rank: A Power: Nul Range: '''All ranges '''Description/Effect: This technique creates a barrier around a place by placing four "Forbidden" (禁, kin) tags in different locations surrounding, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on flat surfaces, and are connected with the user's chakra. This technique turns the entire range surrounded by the tags into a barrier space, and inside the space, the material destruction is "forbidden". Using any kind of physical attack to try and destroy something in the barrier is folly, as it will only lead to injury. To cancel this, it is necessary to search for the five tags and tear them off simultaneously. Meaning there must be at least five people on a team to cancel it. Even if the barrier is broken, there is a final obstacle. The user can add a trap that will create perfect copies of those who have removed the seal, preventing them from returning immediately. JP: '''30 '''Keiyaku Fūin Contract Seal Rank: A Power: '''N/A '''Description/Effect: When the user implements this fūinjutsu on a summoner, it removes any control the summoner has over their summoned creature. This does not mean that the user of this technique gains control over the summoned creature. Close contact and the summoner's blood appears to be required for the implementation of the seal. Minato used this technique to wrest the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Madara's control. JP: 30 Fūja Hōin - Evil Sealing Method Rank: '''A '''Range: '''Short-range '''Description/Effect: This jutsu is used to suppress jutsu-induced marks on a person. Marks of any power can be completely suppressed by this jutsu alone. It is also capable of holding back the abilities of those wielding a Kekkei Genkai. This seal requires a number of hand seals and a large amount of chakra to be performed. Preparation for this jutsu requires two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference, in addition to a number of characters written in blood that radiate out from the center of the mark/seal or central point of the target. The seal can be removed at any time by the caster. This seal prevents the use of any blood line specific techniques or controls such as advanced elemental release to elemental manipulation and can even force those that have forsaken there 'true' forms to revert. JP: '''30 '''Gogyō Fūin - Five Elements Seal Rank: A Requirement: '''Uzumaki '''Power: Nul Description/Effect: This jutsu produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. The result of this seal is one of a complete chakra disabling effect, preventing the target from using any chakra requiring technique regardless of if it relies on spiritual or physical chakra and will generally find themselves being reverted back to that of a 'regular person'. The reason this effect takes place is because an odd-numbered seal creates an imbalance when placed on top of an even-numbered seal or no seal at all and by doing so creates an instability within the targets chakra preventing it from being used. The Five Elements Seal can only be removed by the user, or someone who can use the technique themselves or in the event that they cannot, someone who has an unsealing technique one rank higher then the technique itself. JP: '''30 '''Gogyō Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal Rank: A Requirment: '''Uzumaki '''Description/Effect: '''This jutsu is used to remove seals of up to or equal power, like the Five Elements Seal and those below it. '''JP: 30 Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu - Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique Rank: A Requirement: '''Uzumaki, Forbidden '''Power: 2000 Description/Effect: '''This technique is a fuinjutsu that the user places across their chest, and sets it to activate upon their death. The technique releases four symbols from the user's body that then form a large, black sphere around them. Anything caught inside the sphere's area is then drawn in and sealed within the user's corpse. Targets caught within the large radius of teh technique with health equal to or under 2000 will find themeslves instantly sealed within the corpse of the user and killed as a result. '''JP: '''30 '''Fūjutsu Kyūin - Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Rank: '''S '''Power: '''4000 '''Requirement: '''Uzumaki '''Description/Effect: '''A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them (similar to the Chakra Absorption Technique). This technique is capable of draining chakra from ninjutsu based attacks equal to the power listed above. In addition the user is capable of drawing chakra equal to the same amount directly from opponents who come into contact with the seal. If this would leave them with 0 Chakra the deficet is then taken from their health pool, if the targets health pool reaches 0 they recieve death status. '''JP: '''40 '''Infūin: Kai - Yin Seal: Release Rank: S Power: '''8000 Description/Effect: Infūin is a powerful sealing technique. Over a period of time, the user will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on his/her forehead. The release command will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into their body. During the course of a battle the user may dip into the reserves of the Yin seal to refill there chakra and may do so up until chakra equal to the power of this technique is replenished. Once the pool has been used up the chakra will not be able to do so again until they have had time enough to replenish what they have used from the pool. '''JP: '''60 '''Shiki Fūjin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal Rank: S Power: 20000 Requirement: '''Forbidden '''Description/Effect: The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal which invokes the power of the death god (死神, shinigami). Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a seal to appear on it. The soul of the summoner is also seen along with the death god, restrained by its hair but still attached to the user. The death god then inserts its arm into the user's soul. At this stage only the user can see the death god. To perform the seal the user need only grasp the target. The death god's arm extends from their chest and grabs the soul of the target, immobilizing them and allowing them to see the death god as well. The death god then performs the sealing. It is also possible for the user to seal multiple targets through the use of shadow clones. If the user cannot pull out their target's entire soul, he can have the death god use its knife to sever a piece of the soul and seal it. The part sealed will suffer from necrosis, causing extreme pain and leaving the target unable to use the corresponding body part. Soon after the sealing is completed the death god consumes the souls of the user and the sealed, sentencing them to be locked in combat within its stomach for all eternity. A seal is left on the stomachs of those that have had something sealed within them using this jutsu. There is a limit to how much chakra can be sealed by the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, if the amount of chakra remaining within the target exceeds the power of the technique the user must instead to make sure that the target doesn't survive the technique must find a third party in order to seal the remainder of there power within. If no third party can be found the target will survive however they will from then on be missing chakra equal to the power of the technique. This technique cannot be fully evaded however it can be partially evaded at the cost there arms and ability to use them. JP: 150 Shishō Fūin - Four Symbols Seal Rank: '''S '''Power: '''10000 '''Requirement: Uzumaki, Shiki Fūjin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Description/Effect: '''This is a sealing technique based on the the fūinjutsu Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The sealing formula is carved into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability. Once the user has sealed a target within themselves or within that of another person they will be capable of making use of up to 50% of the sealed targets chakra for themselves or those that have had the target sealed within them. In addition to this as well only a single person or entity can be sealed within a person at any one time and upon releasing them would bring them back into the world as though nothing had ever happened. This seal is the opposite of the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique. In Addition when two Four Symbols Seals are used together, they form the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. The seal also usually appears at the stomach of the users of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal after their target (and the user's own soul) is sealed in the death god's stomach. '''JP: 150 'Mastery~' None 'Jutsus~' * Rasengan Rank: "A" Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 2,000 Effect: The Rasengan is a technique which was developed by the Uzumaki Clan after their battle against the Nine-Tailed Fox. Having observed the Tailed Beast Ball technique the Uzumaki Clan Lord figured that by exercising control over ones own Chakra. The intended outcome was to take the shape transformation of ones Chakra Control to the highest possible limit and then infuse it with the Ninja's own natural elemental affinity. Unlike most other Jutsu, the Rasengan did not require the aid of time consuming hand-seals to create which made it a powerful weapon. Once complete, the Rasengan is completely self-sustaining and does not possess a definite time limit. JP: 30 * Flying Thunder God Technique Rank: "S" Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: A unique technique that was created by the Uzumaki Clan shortly before their downfall, the Flying Thunder God Technique allows its user to teleport within the blink of an eye over great distances. This technique is limited in that the user can only teleport to a target which was marked before hand. This mark can be placed upon anything, from mundane Ninja Tools such as Kunai to living people. There does not seem to be a limitation on the distance from which this technique can be used though constant use of it requires a high level of Chakra and can greatly fatigue the user. JP: 60